Travesura realizada
by Nikki8a
Summary: Resumen:  "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"    Howarts recibe a los magos mas talentosos de su epoca, y cuatro deciden formar el famoso grupo de Griffindors, ¿Saben de quienes se tratan?  Mi primer fic leanlo! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este es mi primer fic, espero que lo sigan y comenten, pues trata sobre la vida de los merodeadores en Hogwarts, dejen reviews!

Capítulo 1

Ese día era el día de mandar las cartas a los alumnos, Dumedore comenzó a escribir.

En Londres, una chica de padres muggles de cabello rojizo como el fuego y ojos verdes, esperaba afuera en el columpio de su casa, dos magos habían entrado a explicarles a sus padres de que la niña de once años, Lily, era una bruja.

-Ojala te vayas pronto con el extraño ese de tu amigo, ese Snape-dijo con desdén Petunia, la hermana no maga de Lily.

-¡No digas eso Tuney!

vete ya de aquí bicho raro

Lily no lo soporto mas, los cristales de las ventanas de su casa empezaron a romperse sin que ella lo pudiera evitar.

Ese mismo día en Godrics Valley, James Charlus Potter, un chico de cabello alborotado color café, y ojos cafés, recibía por correo lechuza una carta en la que se leíar.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director: Minerva MacGonagall (Gran Bruja y Hechicera, Orden Del Fénix (1971), , Confederación Internacional de Brujas)._

_Querido señor Potter_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente Subdirectora_

Al recibir esa carta, James salto dio brincos, volteretas, vueltas de carro y grito a los cuatro vientos que lo habían aceptado, pues su mayor sueño era ser un Griffindor, como su padre.

En Grimauld Place, Sirius Orion Black, un niño muy apuesto, cabello negro y ojos grises, no le daba tanto gusto la noticia, pues sus padres esperaban que entrara a Slytherin. Cosa que el repudiaba.

-No Regulus, no estoy de humor

-vamos, hazle una broma a kreacher, o a mama, no me gusta verte tan triste, eres mi hermano.

-No

-por favor

-¿¡Crees que voy a estar de humor después de lo que paso ayer!

-pero si solo era un sucio muggle, que el primo Lucius lo torturara no quiere decir que no se lo mereciera

-Suficiente-pensó Sirius, decidió darles guerra desde el momento que le lavaron el cerebro a su hermanito pequeño, la noche anterior los Black se habían reunido y le daban a un muggle una tortura insoportable, a Sirius eso le pareció una salvajada, todos reian mientras Lucius Malfoy torturaba a ese pobre muggle, Sirius espero que el hermano con el que compartía tan no riera, pero al voltear a verlo se dio con la desagradable sorpresa de que el también reia.

-¡PA… PAPA, MAMA, YA ME DIERON LA CARTA!.-el pequeño, rechoncho y gordito Peter Petigrew gritaba a su madre lo sucedido como si se encontraran en cada lado de un campo de football americano, pero la madre, estaba a lado de él.

-Papá-balbuceaba un niño de aspecto débil y frágil- Me aceptaron.

¡Eso es excelente hijo!

-¿Pero... Como le voy a hacer los días de luna llena?

- no te preocupes hijo, tu padre y yo te ayudaremos, mira! Aquí hay otra carta! Es del director, dice que no te preocupes, que tiene todo solucionado, que cuando entres nada mas debes ir con el a su despacho, ¿Ves? no tienes que preocuparte, todo va a salir perfecto ya veras hijo mío.

Pero Remus John Lupin no estaba muy seguro.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Los padres de los niños de once años les daban las ultimas indicaciones a sus hijos antes de verlos partir para ingresar en su primer curso, los cuales estaban muy nerviosos, pues no conocian a nadie.

La locomotora roja y negra se preparaba para partir a Howarts, colegio de magia y hechicería y en un compartimiento donde habia un grupito de niños bullisiosos, se sentaba sola llorando en un rincon, una niña de unos cabellos rojos como el fuego y unos ojos verdes empapados de lagrimas por la discusión que había ;a tenido con su hermana Petunia por celos de esta.

Un chico llamado Severus Snape, de pelo negro y un poco grasoso, entro al compartimiento en busca de Lily, la niña que lloraba.

-No quiero hablar contigo-dijo con voz entrecortada.

-¿Por que no?

-Tuney me... Odia, Por que leímos su carta.

-¿Y que?

-¡Es mi hermana!

-¡Pero si nos vamos! ¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡Nos vamos a Hogwarts!

-Ojalá te pongan en Slytherin-comento Snape, animado por la sonrisa de la niña.

¿-Slytherin?

Uno de los niños que armaba bullicio y no les prestaba atención volvió la cabeza al oír ese nombre, los demas pasajeros guardaron silencio al ver que este se callaba, James Potter, delgado, de cabello cafe, y con un aire de superioridad se volvió hacia ellos.

-¿Quien va a querer que lo pongan en Slytherin? Si me pasara eso no volvería a Hogwarts ¿Y tú?- le pregunto a Sirius Black, que Se había puesto serio de repente.

-toda mi familia a estado en Slytherin

- ¡y yo que te tenía por buena persona!

-A lo mejor rompo la tradición-Sirius sonrió burlón- ¿Adonde quieres ir tu?

-A Griffindor como mi padre- Snape hizo un ruidoso con desdén y James lo miro con cara de pocos amigos- ¿Te sucede algo?

-No, que va! Pero si prefieres tener músculo en lugar de cerebro...

-¿A donde vas a ir tu que no tienes ninguno de los dos?-James soltó una carcajada, Lily miro a James y a Sirius con antipatía.

-Vamonos Severus

-Hasta luego Quejicus!

En la cena de bienvenida los alumnos esperaban saber cual seria su casa durante siete años:

-Digori Amos

-¡Huffelpuff!

-Chang Lee

-¡Ravenclaw!

-Corner Michael

-¡Griffindor!

-Sirius Black

"Difícil... ¿Que será? No quieres defraudar a tus padres o si?"

"Porfavor no quiero"

"Entonces te enviare a la casa que perteneces..."

"¿Que?, no..."

-¡Griffindor!

Sirius se fue sonriente y con aire altanero a la mesa de los Griffindors, donde lo recibían con aplausos.

-Bones Edgar

-¡Huffelpuff!

-Evans Lily

"Inteligencia, pero muggle, que pena, Ravenclaw descartado... Hmm"

-¡Griffindor!

Sirius le guardo un lugar a la pelirroja pero esta lo reconoció y se marcho a otro lugar.

-Potter James

-Sin duda ¡Griffindor!

Este se reunió con su amigo a celebrar.

-Xenopius Lovegood

-¡Ravenclaw!

-Moody Allison

-¡Griffindor!

Remus Lupin y Peter Petigrew también entraron a la casa de Griffindor, siendo compañeros de cuarto de James y Sirus.

En la cena de bienvenida:

-Hey, Sirius, ¿Ves a esos dos niños que están en el extremo del comdor?

-¿Lof qe esfan sefadf soffdos?- (N/A: no hay que perder el común hablar de Sirius con la boca llena).

-Si esos, y af mefos difnate ga fablar sign comigdaf- dijo imitándolo como si estuviera atiborrando se de comida.

-¿Qugef?

Despues de que James salvara a Sirius de morir por exceso de comida, se acercaron a los dos niños que comían solos.

-Soy James

-Y yo Sirius

-Yo soy Remus y el es Peter.

-¿Quieren empezar el año con una broma?

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

Gracias! Dejen Reviews y compartan esta historia

Aurevoa!


End file.
